There's something warm about the rain
by clangwee
Summary: Both running away from their pasts, they found each other like two strangers seeking refuge amid the heavy downpour. AU/Series
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing blah blah blah

* * *

**I.**

_I can see_

_That __you__ and me_

_Live our lives in the pouring rain_

_And the raindrops beat out of time to our refrain_

_And __you__ and me_

_Will win __you__'ll see_

About You - The Jesus and Mary Chain

* * *

She is looking up at the sky, feeling the light drizzle trickling down her cheeks. It feels oddly warm against her skin and for a moment, she revels in it. Tears are warmer but she has had enough of tears.

Sighing, she shakes her head. _Just knock, dammit. _She mumbles to herself defeatedly as she walks toward the door. She raises a fist but before her hand can even touch the hardwood, it swings open, revealing a gorgeous redhead.

Caroline's eyes widen. Immediately, she checks the address on her notepad and the number on the door. Rebekah didn't mention anything about a girl.

The redhead clicks her tongue at her impatiently.

"Uhm..." Caroline starts. "Is this Niklaus Mikaels—"

"Klaus! Someone's here for you!" Redhead hollers over her shoulder before stepping out unceremoniously, her heels clacking away against the pavement. Caroline isn't particularly fond of how the girl smiled curtly at her, and she has the mind to walk out herself when a deep accented voice speaks behind her.

"It's Caroline, right?"

She turns and sees a tall man in ripped jeans and well... _nothing_ on top. His dirty blonde hair is somewhat disheveled and he has smears of what looks like paint over his arms and torso. He flashes her a dimpled grin when he notices her staring, causing her to blush.

"Come on in, love." He says, ushering her inside.

He gives her a quick tour, with her nodding absently all the way. She is more fascinated with the chaos of colors splattered on his lean back, a stark contrast from the somewhat bare and subdued interior of the house. She cannot imagine a girl as sunny as Rebekah lived here.

"This is my room..." His voice wakes her up from her musings and he points to a door on a dark corner. "Bekah's room is upstairs. Matt came in earlier to pick up the rest of her things so I guess you can move in there more comfortably."

"I see." She murmurs, making her way up to the stairs, when she feels his fingers brush against hers.

"Let me help you with that." He tells her, grabbing one of the bags in her hands.

"No, it's okay."

"I insist. My sister's going to murder me, you know that."

"I won't tell on you."

He laughs.

"So how did you and Bekah know each other again?"

"Cheerleading camp."

"In Virginia?"

"In Virginia. We're from different schools but we clicked." She says, beaming at the memory. "I introduced her to Matt."

"Ah." He murmurs as he opens the door to a room—Rebekah's room—and leads her in. "So you're _that_ culprit."

"Guilty." She holds a hand up playfully and he chuckles.

Once inside, he places her bags on the bed while she proceeds to pull back the curtains. It's still raining lightly, she realizes.

He heads for the door. "I'll let you settle in then."

"Thank you." She tells him quickly before he can leave and gives him the warmest of smiles. In return, he nods at her shyly, slightly surprising himself. Klaus Mikaelson is never shy. He has met many of his sister's friends but he has a feeling that this one, with her golden locks and bright blue eyes, is... different.

Caroline feels him studying her and shuffles her feet awkwardly. Klaus notices her discomfort and excuses himself.

"No problem, love. I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything." He whispers, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Bekah," She greets as she stands up from the bed. "I'm here."

"Great! I was worried you got lost!" Rebekah exclaims from the other end of line. "Or that my arse of a brother has driven you away."

"Oh no. He is nice actually."

"What? Nik is _so _not nice."

"Well he is really..." Caroline tells her. She notices one remaining photo attached to the wall and makes her way toward it. Instantly recognizes Rebekah among the family, being the only little girl, and Klaus, from his sandy curls and prominent dimples.

"Are you going to be fine?" Rebekah then murmurs worriedly.

"Yes, of course. I promise it will be just a couple of weeks." She answers, trying her best to sound calm. "I'll leave before things grow... _big_."

"Or you can stay." Her friend offers. "It's not a problem, you know."

"No, no, that's too much to ask." She feels her eyes stinging. "I've already called my aunt, and I'll be staying with them soon." She lies.

"That's good."

"Yes, so don't worry about me anymore, okay? Enjoy your pre-nup honeymoon." She chirps, willing the unshed tears to recede.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you soon. Matt says hi."

"Yeah, I miss you both. Bye!"

"Bye!"

And the line goes dead, leaving Caroline in the deafening silence.

She tries to distract herself by doing some unpacking though halfway through, her hand feels something underneath the pile of her clothes. Shaking, she raises the ziplock at her eye-level and stares at the contraption inside.

Staring back at her is the blood red plus sign in it, mocking her.

Her naivety.

Her stupidity.

Outside, it is starting to pour down heavily.

She doesn't let herself cry but she lets the coldness take her. Hugging her knees she wishes that, like the rain, this too shall pass.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review if you want me to continue! :)

I would also just like to thank everyone who have read, reviewed and favorite-d "I will dream of you". I've always wanted to write something like that.

EDIT: Fixed some mistakes sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I'VE EDITED CHAPTER 1 A BIT. I'M SORRY I'M SO FICKLE.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. THIS APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS.

* * *

**II.**

_So I will follow you wherever you go _

_If your offered hand is still open to me _

_Strangers on this road we are on _

_We are not two we are one _

Strangers - Kinks

* * *

A dull thrumming noise wakes up Klaus from his sleep. He tries to ignore it, waiting for it to go away but it simply doesn't. He sits bolt upright in his bed and immediately, he notices his digital clock turned off. Odd. Beside it, his damn cellphone is vibrating nonstop.

"Hello?" He answers groggily.

"Nik?" The usual high-strung voice of his sister exclaims from the other end. "Oh, thank God! I heard it's been raining there like mad and I thought something bad has happe—"

"Don't yell, Rebekah." Klaus cuts her off, not really wanting to deal with her rambling. "Everything's fine."

"Then why the bloody hell are you not answering my calls?"

"I was asleep, sister." He says flatly as he tries to switch on his clock. It remains turned off. "What time is it anyway?"

"3 am. Why?"

He looks out through his window. The streets are dark yet he can hear the heavy drops of rain pounding against the pavement. "I think there might have been a blackout."

"Oh," Rebekah murmurs, concerned. "Are you gonna be okay, then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing to be worried about."

"Caroline's not answering her phone either. How is she?"

_Oh, right._ Klaus thinks. It's not that he has forgotten about her. She's just been pretty scarce for the past few days so they barely see each other.

"She's fine, I guess." He mumbles quietly.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" She questions.

"Haven't had the chance to check up on her."

"Well then check up on her right now!" His sister demands and he can already imagine the glare she must be giving him. Rolling his eyes, he grabs a shirt on the floor and puts it on, tucking the phone between his head and shoulders, as he grumbles. "Alright, alright."

"Are you sure? I'm not hearing your door ope—"

"I _am_ opening it." He opens and closes the door loud enough for her to hear. "Calm down, will you? It's too early to throw a tantrum."

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Sure." He says in a detached voice and he hears her huff, frustrated.

"I'm serious. Caroline is..." She pauses, obviously trying to find the right word. "_Special."_

He furrows his brows. "What does that even mean?"

"Just promise me, Niklaus."

Klaus shakes his head, running a hand through his curls. Oh, how he spoils her too much. "I promise."

With that, the siblings have said their goodbyes and he heads for the stairs when he hears a faint humming coming from the kitchen. Curious, he follows the sound, the melody becoming more and more familiar to him and there, he finds Caroline sitting on a high stool, a coffee mug in her hands.

"And here I thought you are a Taylor Swift kind of girl." He says, startling her when he suddenly bends over her shoulder.

She looks up to him, jerking away slightly at his closeness, but smiles. "Every girl is a Taylor Swift kind of girl whether they admit it or not." She mumbles. "But sometimes, I do have a spot for Dave Davies."

He grins. "You sing well, love."

"Thank you." Her cheeks redden. "Can't sleep?"

He nods and pushes himself away to grab his leftover pizza.

"Uhm, there's cereal in the cupboard, if you want." She then tells him and he pauses.

"What?"

"I did a little grocery shopping yesterday. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, it's fine, sweetheart." He says, examining the contents of the cupboard. "I've been living on pizza since Rebekah left. She's always been the shopper."

"I'll do the groceries then."

He smirks. "Oh you are a blessing."

He takes the seat in front of her and notices the newspapers she tries to hide under her forearms, the x's and the circles she has marked on the classified ads. She smiles at him shyly, following his line of sight, and somehow, she seems luminescent against the dark surroundings.

_Special. _His sister said so endearingly yet he didn't miss the infinitesimal sadness in Rebekah's voice when she talks about her. He wonders then what could be the cause of it for in his eyes, he only sees a girl so young, beautiful and bright. A kind of girl you want to cheer for.

Just then, the light in the room flickers and switches on.

"The power's back." She observes. Her eyes grow teary as they adjust to the brightness and Klaus cannot suppress a chuckle.

She looks at him pointedly. "Not funny."

"Sorry, love." He leans on the table, closer to her. "It's adorable."

She blushes profusely at his comment. She can feel his breath on her skin, making her gulp. "Uhm... Ah!" She exclaims as if she remembers something and moves away from him to stand up. "A 'Katherine Pierce' called yesterday."

Immediately, he frowns.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." She apologizes, noticing his mood turning sour.

"No, it's fine. What did she say?"

"Nothing." She tells him. "She just told me to tell you not to ignore her."

_That incessant woman. _Klaus thinks. She really blames him for everything. Why can't she just—

He pauses as he remembers the blonde with him—so charming and full of potential—and a pleasant smirk graces his face.

"Caroline." He calls her.

She's on the way to the stairs but stops when she hears him, her golden curls bouncing on her back. "Yes?"

"You're looking for a job, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Unbeta'd. I'm sorry for the shortness but I'm telling you now that most of the chapters will be like this. Just meaningful snatches of their moments together.

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite-d and reviewed. I dunno why but I'm particularly attached to this fic. And by attached I mean, bawling like a baby with all the feels.

RE OFF LIMITS: OMG! 101 REVIEWS. Thank you. I'm so humbled. :)

EDIT: Fixed some mistakes sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

_So_

_I cry_

_I pray_

_and I beg_

Lovefool - The Cardigans

* * *

"When I said I'm not that good, I wasn't being modest." She mumbles anxiously when he returns to their table. "You know that, right?"

"Relax, love." He tells her as he sits beside her and hands her the drink. He suggested some alcohol to calm her nerves but she insisted on just having iced tea. "Plus, you just need to do one song."

"What?" Caroline gulps. "I thought we're just gonna talk?"

"Oh, it's Katherine, love. You'll never know." He looks at her with a teasing smile as she slumps down her chair.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Just try, sweetheart. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Her eyes scan the room nervously. It's half past midnight and the bar is almost empty. At least, she doesn't have to worry about possibly humiliating herself in front of a huge crowd.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she hasn't realized Klaus leaning closer to her.

"That's her." He murmurs against her ear and she looks up, immediately spotting the brunette he told her about. _Gorgeous,_ Caroline thinks as the said girl makes her way toward them. She moves gracefully, almost catlike amid the disarrayed chairs and Caroline can sense the air of toughness around her, just the right kind of tough for a businesswoman to possess.

Klaus stands up to meet the girl, arms crossed. "Katherine."

"Klaus." Katherine greets back. She lifts one eyebrow as she flips her hair, looking so beautifully bored. "Is Stefan coming?"

"He has a night shift but he'll be here."

_Stefan_. Where has she heard that name before? It's an uncommon name but somehow it seems familiar to Caroline.

The feel of his hand on her back cuts off her musings, sending tingles down her spine. He is really _touchy_, she learns. Now, she understands why Rebekah warned her about her brother's habit of invading personal space.

"This is Caroline."

"Hi." Caroline greets.

Katherine nods her head in response, giving her a quick once over before asking. "So, are you ready?"

"I didn't... really prepare anything." Caroline says in a small voice, kind of hoping that Katherine will let her off the hook, but the brunette only winks at her cheekily.

"Oh, I choose the song, honey." She says as she goes over the counter. She connects her iPod to a speaker and instantly a catchy upbeat song fills the air. Caroline recognizes it at once, having heard of it from one of her favorite movies.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_you love me no longer, I know_

Beside her, Klaus lets out a chuckle. "She chooses the same song every time."

Caroline blinks at him, confused, and his grin grows wider.

"Long story."

_and maybe there is nothing that I can do_

_to make you do_

Her past self would have loved all of this, Caroline thinks. To be in the limelight. To be the center of attention. She's Caroline Forbes, cheerleader-slash-Miss-Mystic-Falls.

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

_that I ought just stick to another man_

But that isn't her now. She cannot be that person anymore.

_a man that surely deserves me_

_but I think you do._

She looks over at Katherine who is looking at her expectantly. Klaus then nudges her with his elbow and when she turns to him, he's looking directly in her eyes.

"Just go up there when you're ready."

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg._

_Fuck this._ She thinks as she grabs the mic and heads toward the stage.

* * *

Caroline hasn't realized that the crowd grew bigger and her cheeks are flushed red as she goes down the stage. The sound of applause still rings in her ear and, inwardly, she cannot deny that a part of her would always crave for this.

Maybe she should at least savor in it while she can. Before everything changes.

Katherine comes up to her, a genuine smile on her face. "So you want the job?"

"Really?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course." The brunette tells her. "That was _hot, _right, Klaus?"

"_Very._" He answers, wearing his ever present smirk, and Caroline blushes.

Katherine, however, rolls her eyes at the exchange and proceeds to pull the blonde girl away. "Come to my office for a sec and Klaus..." She call over her shoulder. "Get us drinks, will you?"

"Absolutely." Klaus calls after them, his eyes not leaving Caroline.

* * *

"So, are you one of his 'models'?" Katherine inquires when they entered her office.

"Oh no, I'm a friend of Rebekah's." She replies quickly, not missing the suggestive tone in her voice. Of course, living under one roof, Caroline cannot help but to bump into some of his 'models' from time to time and as far as she knows they are just really his 'models'.

"Hmmm..." The brunette nods her head absently as she goes through her file cabinet. The conversation is somewhat left hanging in an awkward silence and Caroline begins to look around to distract herself.

The office is small but rustic and homely, a little different to the urban feel of the bar. There is large bookshelf and a regal fireplace but what really catches her attention is the painting above it. It's a portrait of girl, Katherine, she thinks.

"Klaus did this?" She asks, seeing the signature on the corner. She realizes she has never really seen any of his paintings. Oddly, he doesn't have anything hanging around the house.

"Yes, but that's my sister." Katherine responds a little sadly. "She was the prettier one."

_Was? _And then Caroline understands. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Katherine gives her a small smile before handing her a piece paper. "Now, just fill up this form if you've already decided to take thejob." She says, turning back to her businesswoman voice. "You though. Klaus owes me four girls, you know?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, he has a knack of stealing my singers." The brunette explains, hands on her hips. "Or more like seducing them and then dumping them. And _bam_, they're gone."

Caroline giggles. She has to admit, he_ does_ have the looks of a lady-killer.

"But I'd be really mad if he steals _you_." Katherine smirks. "You're a keeper."

"Thank you." Caroline replies shyly.

Just then, Katherine's phone buzzes and her face lights up beautifully at once.

"Stefan's here." She tells Caroline as she heads out of the room.

That name again_. _

Caroline has heard of it, she's sure, but she cannot really place where. She does a quick backtrack from the past few days, where she went and where she's been too. The house, the grocery, the hospital...

The hospital.

_Oh, no._

Following Katherine, they re-enter the bar and there he is, standing next to Klaus.

"Stefan!" Katherine says, coming up to his side, and he smiles at her. He looks younger in casual clothes than in scrubs.

"Caroline, love."

Klaus gestures towards her before she can even decide to turn her back. She sees Stefan's smile is immediately wiped off, a deep frown replacing it, and she knows at that moment that he has already recognized her.

"Caroline Forbes?" Dr. Salvatore calls her.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thank you for reading! :)

I shall update in honor of those wonderful TVD 4x07 spoiler pics. UGH AREN'T THEY ASDHFJKLSDFGNSAKDLFSJPLEASE LET THEM KISS.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

_I have been searching from  
the bottom to the top  
for such a sight  
as the one I caught when I saw your  
fingers dimming the lights  
like your used to being told that you're trouble  
and I spent all night  
stuck on the puzzle_

Stuck on a Puzzle - Alex Turner

* * *

"Caroline Forbes?" asks Stefan, confusion apparent in his voice, and, in a matter of seconds, the atmosphere in the room turns cold.

Klaus pauses, blinking from his friend to the blonde in question who only responds with silence. He sees a look of agitation cross her features and he opens his mouth to speak but Katherine beats him to it.

"So you two know each other?" The brunette inquires.

"No." Caroline says.

"Yes." Stefan says.

The blonde pales infinitesimally as all eyes fall on her. She swallows the lump in her throat, frantically thinking of anything—_anything—_to say.

"I mean, yes, we _do_ know each other." She reasons, her tone an octave higher. "It's just uhm... It's been a while."

Her gaze shifts nervously to Stefan who is frowning at her and, with her eyes, she silently begs him to play along. He sighs, giving her a look that clearly says _Explain later_ before relenting.

"Yeah, what she said." Stefan mumbles in agreement as he sits on a barstool.

_"_Huh." Katherine huffs, perching next to him. "You've never mentioned her before."

"We weren't... close or anything. But we have met." Caroline replies, her eyes flickering momentarily to Klaus who is leaning lazily on the counter and hasn't said a word. He looks tired and she kind of feels guilty since he accompanied her here and all.

Katherine raises a brow, a follow up question forming in her mind, when her phone rings. Caroline inwardly lets out a sigh of relief as the brunette stands to answer the call and immediately, she makes an escape, excusing herself to the ladies room.

* * *

A lie is still a lie no matter how little. And lying isn't exactly a good way to start a clean slate. But she doesn't regret it. More than anything, she hates having to explain herself and lying has always been a sort of a knee-jerk reaction—a defense mechanism—for her.

Caroline takes a deep breath as she goes out of the ladies room, only to find Dr. Salvatore waiting for her. He is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, that perpetual frown on his face, and looking entirely different to the person of warmth she met at the hospital. Maybe she does owe him an apology. She closes her eyes for a second, gathering her thoughts, before turning to face him.

"Look, Dr. Salvatore."

"Stefan."

"Stefan." She repeats, exasperated. "I didn't mean to impose on you back there. It's just... it's complicated and... " She pauses, warily tugging a lock of hair on her ear. "But, you know, thank you for covering for me."

Stefan just stares at her for a moment, a hard expression on his face. "That wasn't an explanation, Ms. Forbes."

"It's Caroline."

"Caroline." He rolls his eyes. "How do you know Klaus and Katherine?"

"Well, " She starts, weighing her words carefully. "I'll be working here, for Katherine. And Klaus... I'm living with—"

Suddenly he is grasping her shoulders and staring directly in her eyes. "Oh please don't tell me it's Klaus." He says, a mixture of alarm and concern in his tone, and instantly, Caroline knows what he is talking about.

"Oh, no. He's not... We're not like that at all." She explains. "Rebekah, his sister... She's my friend and she asked him to let me stay for a while."

"And he doesn't know?"

"Nobody knows... Only Rebekah." Her voice drops into a whisper. "And you."

And at once, his hold of her softens, the coldness in his eyes fading.

"What are you going to do now? You can't keep this a secret for too long." He asks her quietly. He is looking at her with utmost understanding and she thinks _this_ is the Dr. Salvatore she had met—one of those few people who hadn't looked at her as if she's a walking mistake.

"I don't know." is her honest answer.

* * *

It's a quiet drive home and even in the darkness, he can see the redness of her eyes.

He is positive he saw her talking to Stefan before she hastily bid goodbye to Katherine, saying she felt ill all of a sudden. Of course, he didn't have a choice but to follow her out.

He has no idea of what happened. Hell, he didn't even know the girl he's living with and his best mate knew each other in any way.

And as much as he hate to admit it, he is just as awfully curious as Katherine is.

But come on, it's _Stefan._ Everyone is always happy when they see this Salvatore brother. But when Caroline saw him, the look of dread on the poor girl's face... It's utterly perplexing.

Even just after a few days of meeting, he's already used to her sunny presence, which in itself is odd considering he barely remembers the names of the models he works with. But this girl he only met a couple of weeks ago... There something about her he cannot put his finger on. That bloody _Je ne sais quoi_.

Frustrated, he takes a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it out the window. He then reaches forward, turning the radio on, and immediately, a very familiar tune starts playing. What are the odds?

Caroline's head snaps up, hearing the song, and buries her face in her hands. For a while, he thinks she's crying, judging by deep breaths she takes, until he hears her muffled laughter.

"My God." She mumbles, replaying her impromptu singing stint in her head. "I can't believe I did that."

Klaus grins. "Well, you have to get used to it, love, because Katherine's not going to go easy on you."

She frowns. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. She likes you." He assures her and she nods her head in response, a small smile forming on her lips.

She turns back to the open window and leans on the pane, her chin resting on her crossed arms. They pass by a streetlight once in a while, illuminating her golden curls, and she glows like a star amid the night.

He is still thinking of asking her about what happened earlier but she is smiling again and, somehow, he prefers it stays that way.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Unbeta'd.

1. I'm sorry if I take too long to update this and Off Limits. My muse is horribly flighty and, sometimes, it's just too hard to find the right words.

2. I hope you don't think Klaus is too OOC. I know we're seeing a lot of his softer side here but don't worry, our favorite sassy original is still there underneath. Just wait for a couple more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

_Your eyes consume me_

_They always have_

_Before you knew me_

_I've dreamt of them_

Rest of our lives - Dum Dum Girls

* * *

At home, Klaus lies sprawled on the couch. Empty oil tubes scatter the floor and, on the table, the canvas is mocking him with its blankness.

He figured working in the quietness of the night would help him but he's been up late three nights in a row and all he's done wouldn't even pass for cavemen drawings.

Exhaustedly, he covers his eyes with his forearm. He has never been one for creative blocks. Muses are overrated and he has long learned to do with or without it. He needs to feed himself, eh?

To forgo creation to the necessity of production.

It seems inspiration has died a long time ago for him.

The knob clicks and and the cold night air rushes in as Caroline enters, sending chills on his skin. She doesn't notice him in the darkness and only when she hears the faint chattering of his teeth does she sees him, shutting the door at once with an apology.

"Are you okay?"

Klaus nods his head and it is then when she notices his..._ toplessness. _It doesn't take her aback as it did before, learning that it is his default choice of wardrobe after all.

"Just a little cold." He then adds.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, love." He grins, watching her yawn and rub her sleepy eyes as she hangs her coat on the rack. The poor girl is dead tired but well, she's working for Katherine of all people. "Night shift again?"

"Yeah."

"That makes two of us." He tells her, gesturing to the mess he made on the floor and she smiles.

"Need help cleaning up?" She asks as she lets out another yawn.

"I got it, sweetheart. You should sleep."

"I should." She agrees with a giggle and sluggishly heads for the steps. Klaus takes this as his cue to hit the bed as well and gets up from the couch when a fit of sneeze attacks him. He hears a shuffle of feet upstairs and, in a second, Caroline is standing beside him, a curious look on her face.

"Something wrong, love?"

"You should _really_ put a shirt on." She states absentmindedly and he blinks at her for a moment before he starts roaring with laughter, his dimples showing.

"I really should." He says, picking a shirt on the floor.

"Sorry." She tells him, unconsciously lifting a hand to brush a smear of paint off of his cheek. The deed catches him off guard and he freezes at once on her touch. Her fingers are hot against his cold skin but staring at her eyes is a plunge to the bluest of seas.

Meeting his gaze, her cheeks reddens when she notices their proximity, and retrieves her hand in a haste.

"Good night." She mumbles awkwardly, her dainty feet disappearing on the steps before he can even respond.

"Good night," He whispers then to himself. But the night long for him as he will lie awake in a sleepless wonder, trying to name the shade of her eyes.

* * *

She loves the stage Katherine lends her every night. She is colossal, a towering presence on the elevated floor. The blinding lights overhead leave stars beneath her eyelids and the loud claps at the deafen her ear but this is where she feels at home the most. Once again, she is Mystic Falls Caroline singing in the Grill, dancing in the high school gym.

In the morning, the sun shines like a giant spotlight against the sky. Trees line the empty street she walks on and she hums to herself, her shoes create a rapid staccato on the concrete pavement.

She woke up early to do some much needed grocery shopping but most of all she misses the quietness. The rare solitude. She's used to surrounding herself with people and this manic desire to connect. To please.

But something is changing, she can feel it. Everything seems magnified and these fleeting moments start to matter. Moments when you dance not because someone is watching but because you want to. Moments when the only music is that voice inside your head and the only audience is yourself.

Caroline stops walking in mid-stride. Timidly, she flattens a hand on her tummy, feeling the tiny bump. It scared her when she first noticed it and it scares her even now. Yet, she cannot help but to wonder about the music, the tiny heart that is beating a new rhythm of life. She hopes now that she can hear it. It must be beautiful.

"Pardon me." speaks a voice behind her and she turns to see a man standing outside their door. He looks formidable in his pristine gray suit and perfectly smoothed hair but his dark brown eyes are welcoming, almost with a sense of familial warmth.

"Can I help you?" She asks and the man regards her with confusion in his features.

"Forgive my intrusion but..." He starts in a low accented voice. "This is Niklaus Mikaelson's home, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah." She confirms with a grin. "I'm... sort of a housemate. Caroline Forbes"

"Elijah Mikaelson, his brother." The man explains, understanding the inquiry in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Rebekah mentioned you."

"You're a friend of hers as well?

Caroline nods.

"So I guess we shall be meeting sooner or later after all, Ms. Forbes." He says, a hint of amusement in his voice and Caroline beams. The invitation just arrived this morning. Red and white, as the couple always wanted it.

"Would you happen to know if... Niklaus is coming though?" Elijah then asks after a beat.

"Uhm... I think so." She replies, seeing no reason as to why Klaus would skip his beloved sister's engagement party. "Anyways, would you like to come in? I think Klaus is—"

"Oh no, I don't think he would like that at all." says Elijah, chuckling quietly at himself as if remembering a private joke. "Besides, I was on my way actually."

"Should I tell him—"

"There's no need." He tells her with a casual wave of his hand. "And..." He begins, locking his gaze with hers. "I would really appreciate it if you will not mention my visit to Niklaus, Ms. Forbes."

At this, Caroline furrows her brows .There is a certain detachment in his voice when he talks about his brother and she cannot help but to feel the gap that stretches between them. It somewhat pulls a painful tug in her heart. She has always wanted an older brother herself.

"Okay." She finally responds. "And it's _Caroline_."

And Elijah laughs, titling his head as he begins to walk away. "Well then..." He says, a small smile gracing his features. "I'll see you again, Caroline."

* * *

The house is dark and quiet as she enters so she doesn't miss the loud thud that came from Klaus' bedroom.

Caroline rushes in and finds him lying on the floor, shivering almost violently and mumbling something incoherent under his breath. His hair is damp with sweat, his skin is stained with paint but he is pale as a canvas and is searing to touch as she carefully settles him back to bed.

When he said he was feeling a_ little_ cold last night, he was putting it mildly.

She doesn't know why but in a state of panic, she ends up calling Stefan and regrets it at once when she hears his voice. She _is _after all trying to avoid him as much as possible.

"Caroline?" Stefan questions in a puzzled tone. "Where's Klaus?"

"Klaus..." She takes a sharp intake of breath. "I think he's very sick and... I don't know who else to call so can you please drop by..."

"Tatia." She hears Klaus murmur.

On the other end of the line, Stefan is barking something she doesn't understand.

Caroline closes her eyes. In her head, she wallows in the darkness and drowns away all the sounds. She composes herself for a minute and when she opens her eyes again she catches a sight of something on the floor—a painting of the sea in the most tantalizing blue.

* * *

**A/N**

1. Unbeta'd. Sorry for errors.

2. I would just like to thank everyone who have reviewed so far, so sorry if I wasn't able to thank you one by one: ilovetvd, nicaha23, lily94, mink, moon2012, glevez25, qkrdydWns59, dendyparadiso, VampireAngelRanger, WhySoCuriousGeorge, NameGuest01, MarsterRoo, Bullet2tm, LightFiction, Jinx-inside, Cassie and of course my lovelies Banana71588, LDR, shedreamsincolour and a pretty little liar. Thank you. Oh, did I say thank you?

3. Any suggestions for the name of Katherine's bar? :)

4. All questions will be answered in due time.

5. Thanks a million to everyone who have read/reviewed my first Steroline fic, Eve.

6. HAPPY 2013!


	6. Chapter 6

This is sort of a filler chapter and quite dialogue-heavy (I got a bit carried away sorry) but may or may not answer a lot of questions.

* * *

**VI.**

_The sun has risen_

_to my window, my world_

_of my home sweet prison_

Trees and Flowers - Strawberry Switchblade

* * *

_She missed work_, Caroline muses as she sits on the porch in silence. It's dawn and the sky is starless and blue with the tangerine morning light creeping gradually on its hem. Despite the sleeplessness, she feels comfort in the beginning of a new day because yesterday has been nothing short of taxing.

Immediately after Stefan came, they took Klaus to a nearby clinic and stayed there for the rest of the day. Exhaustion, the doctor told them, was what struck her dimpled housemate, and advised him of a good long rest. Yet, of course, nothing would deter Klaus and his stubbornness as he simply shrugged off all of this the moment he wakes up and insisted that he goes home. He loathes hospitals, he said much to Stefan's chagrin.

Still, Caroline cannot help but to feel that gaping hole forming in her chest, the fear crawling insidiously on her skin. Seeing Klaus' ashen skin, his piercing blue eyes slammed shut... She had never felt so powerless in her life.

Her parents' divorce taught her early on to stand on her own feet. Little Caroline had to grew up fast but despite that, she never really had siblings to rely on or even pets to play with so she grew up learning to care only for herself and herself alone.

But here she is now, _having a baby for God's sake_ yet she doesn't even know how to act when faced with such a situation. How much more can she care for her little one?

"Hey."

Caroline looks up and sees Stefan coming out of the door. She gives him a weary smile as he sits next to her on the porch, studying her with his green eyes.

"Stop panicking. It's not good for you." He says after beat.

"Sorry."

"Not sleepy?"

"No, not yet." She mumbles. "How's Klaus?"

"He's well. It's just... He's not eating properly." He murmurs with evident frustration. "Really, I think that guy hardly feels hungry at all unless he's already starving to death."

She winces mentally at this. "I never pegged him to have very little self-preservation."

"Must be an artist thing." shrugs Stefan as he leans back to the chair and, in an almost lyrical tone, he adds. "To have death as a beguiling mistress."

Taken aback, Caroline blinks at him for a second before uttering a laugh.

"And I never pegged _you_ to be so poetic, Dr. Salvatore."

He chuckles. "I minored in literature, Ms. Forbes."

"I told you I'm fine, Bekah." Klaus' voice suddenly booms from inside the house. Stefan only rolls his eyes while Caroline peeks through the windows to see him on the couch, having a lively conversation on the phone with his positively freaked out sister.

Yet somehow, in her head, she ponders on Stefan's words. Indeed, Klaus always had this tortured artist thing going on but his mischievous blue eyes and dimpled smirk never fail to speak volumes of his carefree, almost devil-may-care attitude. But maybe yesterday she saw a crack, a sliver of vulnerability underneath this tough exterior.

"Tatia," She says without thinking and at once Stefan's eyes are on hers.

"It's just..." She tries to explain. "Klaus called a name when he was..."

"He called Tatia?"

"After all this time..." He mumbles then with a thoughtfulness she doesn't miss. Silence envelops between them and Caroline take this as a cue not to press further but he speaks again.

"She was Katherine's twin but... She was like a sister to all of us." He begins to explain cautiously, as if weighing his every word. Recalling the painting as well as her conversation with Katherine in her office, she lets out a small gasp but Stefan shakes his head at her in assurance.

"It's in the past but... Tatia was really close to Klaus, to the Mikaelsons actually. After the accident, nothing's been the same."

There is a certain melancholy in his eyes that vaguely mirrored what she saw earlier from Elijah's brown ones. This girl, Tatia, must have been really special to them and, in her head, she cannot help but to connect the dots. Perhaps somewhere in the apparent rift that stretches between the brothers, this girl's demise has been a very significant point.

Curiosity got the best of her and, biting her lip, she makes a decision to tell Stefan of the older Mikaleson's visit.

"... Although he told me not to say anything." She finishes in a quiet voice as she watches the infinitesimal changes in the Salvatore's expression.

Eyebrows scrunched, he leans toward her the instant she name-dropped, resting his elbow on his knees. He then throws a tentative glance at Klaus, who is still talking to his sister inside the house, before he sighs.

"Yeah, I think it's probably best that you don't tell him."

"Are they not on good terms?" She cannot help but to ask.

"From what I've known, they haven't spoken since Klaus left London but, you know... Their family is _a lot _more complicated than you can imagine." He replies with humor yet with a sort of finality as well so she quickly dismissed the idea of questioning him further.

Rebekah doesn't really share a lot about her family and Caroline has always considered her as a very happy-go-lucky kind of girl so she cannot help to feel a little guilty of brooding too much about her own problems when she clearly has no idea of what other people have on their plates.

"Well, everyone has their fair share of complications in life, alright." She muses quietly.

She meant to say that in a lighthearted manner but from the concern crossing Stefan's features, she knew it didn't come out as that.

"You're already in your second trimester." He says then, switching to his doctor-voice. "And in a matter of weeks, you'll really start to show."

"I know."

"And you should know too that you shouldn't be _avoiding_ me."

Hastily, she avoids his eyes. Yes she's guilty of that. She doesn't know why she's avoiding him but after their encounter at the bar, she guessed he wouldn't want to do anything with her anymore.

"As your doctor, I understand that you don't want to share your personal life with me but... You know you can trust me as a friend."

His words catch her off guard... and then she is crying. Stefan stares at her for a moment, surprised at her sudden waterworks.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, concern in his voice. "Did I make you cry?"

"You're my friend?"

Pausing, he blinks at her in bewilderment before chuckling heartily.

"If you allow me to."

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you being so kind, Dr. Salvatore?" She questions as she meets his gaze. "I am no one. I have no money, no connections. I am no special case."

And with that, the smile on his face only grows wider.

"You remind me of someone, Caroline." He says with a hint of fondness, the sincerity in his emerald eyes warming her heart. He doesn't offer any more answer than that and she simply finds herself nodding in response, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

"Tell me you'll come or I'm going to shave your hair off."

"Your threats don't scare me, little sister."

"Yeah, tell that to Kol."

"Wait. You've finally did it? You shaved his hair off?"

His question is met with nothing but odd silence. Odd because his sister is not one to run out of biting retorts.

"No, I didn't." She then speaks in a slightly infuriated tone. "But you didn't know that which means you _haven't _seen Kol."

Klaus rolls his eyes, already knowing where this is going.

"And if you haven't seen Kol then you haven't seen Elijah either. God, Nik, they've been here for two weeks. Would it hurt to just have one dinner with them?"

"As a matter of fact, it will hurt sister."

"_Nik_." She drawls.

"I will see them at your party, Bekah. I don't understand the need to meet them for any other day than that."

In the silence that follows, he imagines his sister rolling her eyes at his reasoning.

"What about my _wedding?_ You'll come right?"

He doesn't respond.

"Are you worried about father?"

"What about him?" He growls.

"He will be there, Nik, and I want him to... He's still our father."

Rage courses through him just by the thought of standing in the same room with that man but Rebekah's muffled whimper from the other end of the line steers him away from his anger. Really, his sister really has the shallowest reservoir of tears.

"But I want you to be there too, Nik."

"I know, sweetheart." He tells her.

In that moment, Stefan steps in through the door, carrying his blonde housemate in his arms. He opens his mouth to inquire but the Salvatore only shushes him by shaking his head and proceeds to tread upstairs.

Klaus sighs. "I'm going to have to call you later, Bekah."

"Alright. Take care of yourself."

* * *

Upstairs, Caroline is curled up under the covers, slumbering like a child. She looks exhausted with her alabaster skin seeming paler in the darkness and her golden curls splayed all over the place. Somehow Klaus feels responsible. He had caused too much trouble for the day.

"She's just asleep." Sitting at the foot of her bed, Stefan assures him with a chuckle. Klaus frowns. Obviously he missed the joke.

"I thought she was just reaching for something when she leaned down on the side of her chair..." He then explains, slightly bending his hips sideways as if to demonstrate. "But then she never came back up. The next thing I knew she was mewling in her sleep and she wouldn't stir no matter how I nudged her."

Klaus grins at this, finding himself amused not only of his friend's mirth but of Caroline's endearing quirk as well. That sounds like something she would do.

Outside, the sun continues rising to its peak and both men sense the subtle shift of lighting in the room—a greeting of another day when they haven't even bid farewell to _this_ day.

"You should get some sleep too." Stefan finally suggests as he then stands from the bed. Klaus doesn't miss how he runs the gentlest of hands to smooth the girl's blanket. That almost protective look in his green of his eyes.

He can already feel the question he's always been meaning to ask creeping at the tip of his tongue and... Well, might as well be done with it.

"How do you two know each other exactly?" Klaus questions and Stefan visibly pauses. In his mind, he facepalms. He should have known Caroline's little lie will come back to bite him in the rear.

"Through Rebekah." He decides to answer although he regrets it immediately seeing Klaus' lips curving to a smirk.

"Ah yes, you and Rebekah... Lots of memories in this room, am I right?"

"Shut up." hisses Stefan as he walks away. Klaus follows, closing the door lightly behind him, all the while wearing the smuggest expression. Yeah, he knows he struck a nerve.

Downstairs, Stefan relentlessly glares daggers at him until they reach the door where he turns to face Klaus, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Klaus asks in confusion.

"You called _her_ name again."

Instantly, the smile on Klaus' face drops.

"You know you have forgive—"

"Don't." Klaus cuts him off in a serious voice. Stefan opens his mouth to respond but stops, seeing the intensity in his eyes. With a bow of his head, he lets go of the subject and turns to open the door. No matter what he say, he knows his friend wouldn't be opening up to him anytime soon.

"Look after her." Stefan decides to say as an afterthought. "She might look tough but she's… _different._"

Klaus stares at him wordlessly for a second, his anger fading, until he realizes he is talking about Caroline. He only frowns some more remembering his sister describing the girl in another vague term. _Special._

"You know you can't just say something like that without an explanation." He demands but Stefan only shrugs.

"Then don't figure it out. She's not a puzzle you have to solve." The Salvatore says in a solemn voice before walking away and Klaus is left to watch his retreating back.

Up in the sky, the sun is already high on it's apex, rendering his tired eyes blind when he gazes upon it.

A horde of thoughts and questions still plague him but he lets his mind drift to the girl sleeping peacefully upstairs. Clearly, she's a whole other riddle on her own but... Well, he doesn't even know what got him so intrigued in the first place.

Closing his eyes, he feels all the weariness of yesterday consume him and with a heavy sigh, he closes the door behind him for, at last, he surrenders to the beckon of his bed and of the ever elusive sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Unbeta'd.

1. I was hoping for a double update but ugh, the words... They are forever slipping out of my grasp.

2. Leave a review if you can, guys. I know this fic is not everyone's cup of tea but like I said I'm pretty much attached to this. I don't know why but I love writing this fic. Thank you for those who are sticking up with me!

3. Thank you for everyone who have reviewed, favorite-d and followed so far. I love you all and you keep me alive. Special shoutout to chapter 5 reviewers MarsterRoo, Lily94, Pnkgem22, Sadsunflowers, xForgottenxFlamex, WhySoCuriousGeorge, mink, Mystery Girl3, ray, angellus08, HelloCutePanda and of course LDR and shedreamsincolour!

4. I want to give unlimited hugs as well for those who reviewed and favorite-d my Klefaroline oneshot, **Almost**. :)

5. Also, this is unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
